The present invention generally relates to a leash that can be used to tether an operator to a subject.
The tethering of a subject, such as a pet, to a human has typically required that the human operator hold on to a rope or strap in order to maintain control of the pet. For example, dog leashes are typically a rope having a hook on one end for attachment to a dog collar with a loop on an opposite end to be held by a person walking the dog. Such a dog leash is required to be held by the operator during use, and forces provided by the dog tugging and lurching are transmitted through the strap to the arm of the operator. Oftentimes, this results in a yanking of the operator""s arm, with uneven forces applied to a torso of the operator, potentially causing a loss of balance or overexertion of muscles in order to prevent the dog from getting away.
Such tugging or lurching may occur at any time while using a typical leash. Therefore, particularly with larger subjects such as large dogs, a user must remain vigilant and maintain a strong grip on the leash. This can often result in muscle fatigue and prevent a relaxing experience while walking a pet.
The present invention is adapted to be mounted to the torso of a human operator, thereby allowing for hands-free operation and distribution of forces from a subject to the torso of the operator.
The present invention provides an apparatus for coupling a human operator to a subject. In particular, the operator is provided with a leash adapted to be secured about their torso. Coupling to the subject may be performed in a variety of ways, such as by an extension leash coupled to a collar on the subject. If the subject is a human, a leash may also be worn by the subject. Further embodiments of the invention provide for manual control of the extension leash by a loop and optional automatic disconnection of the extension leash from the leash worn by the operator upon application of large tensile forces applied to the extension leash.
According to one embodiment, a leash for coupling an operator to a subject is provided having a belt adapted to extend about a torso of the operator and a first strap, coupled to the belt at two locations and adapted to extend over a shoulder of the operator. An attachment device is also provided, mounted to the first strap and adapted to couple to the subject.
According to another embodiment, a leash for coupling an operator to a subject is provided having a belt sized to mount about a torso of the operator, a lower strap coupled to the belt near a front of the torso and an attachment device secured to the lower strap. A first upper strap, coupled to the attachment device and adapted to extend over a shoulder of the operator and coupled to the belt is also provided along with a second upper strap coupled to the attachment device and adapted to extend over a shoulder of the operator and coupled to the belt.
According to another embodiment, a leash for coupling an operator to a subject is provided having a belt adapted to extend about a torso of the operator. A first and second strap are coupled to the belt at two locations and adapted to extend over a shoulders of the operator. A third strap extends between the first strap and the second strap along a front of the operator""s torso. An attachment device is mounted to the third strap.